


Season 14  A New Story

by DarkAngel14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 13, Post-Season/Series Finale, sam is a good dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngel14/pseuds/DarkAngel14
Summary: What if there was a different reason Michael came to this world? What if he was searching for someone who got stuck here?ABANDONED FOR NOW. BUT I WILL CONTINUE AND FINISH IT AT SOME OTHER TIME





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ TO UNDERSTAND THE FIC!
> 
> So just saying this AU is also different because Gabriel did not die in season 13 he was gravely injured but Sam rescued him and brought him to the bunker and he was unconscious during everything else that happened. Also I don't really like Mary so I'm kinda throwing her out. She went on vacation on the other side of the world and was forgot for this fic. Also Bobby and Charlie and all of the hunters left out into the world. I don't really want to bother with them either. They might come in later but probably not. The end. I don't think there's anything else.  
> P.S. Castiel and Sam's and Gabriel's relationship I'm not sure how big that's going to be in this story. But if that's not your things don't read it. It's one of my favorite pairs so I decided to put it in. It'll probably be rather minor but I don't know.

 

Dean didn't know what Michael was doing. Ever sense Michael had took over, dean's been locked up in a cell in his own mind. _Man I hate to think of what Sammy went through_ Dean thought sitting on his cot. Stuck in his cell there wasn't much he could do except pray for his brother and family to come rescue him. Michael kept his thoughts separate from Dean so he had no idea if anyone was even still ok and that was killing him. But he wouldn't my give up, Dean knew eventually he would tire Michael out and he could take charge again and force him out! Right?

 

....

 

Micheal scoffed at the ideas in his vessels head. Honestly, did he seriously think he could overpower him? The greatest of archangel's? There was barley any beings above him and this puny human thought he could win. It was laughable. He smirked at his vessels confusion, but didn't have time to dwell on it. The spell was almost complete. He took his blade and a vial before sliding it across his throat. He took a few wisps of his grace, then healed himself. He then poured it into his bowl full of other ingredients. He put the bowl in the middle of his drawn circle full of Enochian runes and letters. He then lifted his arms and started to chant.

 

...

 

Meanwhile Sam and Jack had just arrived at the bunker. They had found out where they were and then stolen a car to get back to the bunker. Thankfully they were only a few hours away. They were making their way inside when Castiel came running out.

"Sam! Jack!" He embraced them. " what happened? Where's Dean? "

 Sam and Jack looked at each other before looking back at Cas. 

 "Dean is gone Cas, Michael -Michael took over and-" Sam choked and couldn't continue.

 Cas took Sam's hand in his and squeezed it. "It'll be ok Sam. Come on, let's get some food in you both." He took Jack's hand as well and lead them both off to the kitchen.

Sense the only others in the bunker were Rowena, an unconscious Gabriel and Arthur Ketch they wouldn't have to worry much about questions. Cas got out the peanut butter and made quick sandwiches.

 "I wish I knew how to make more, you need better food but I hope this is good for now."

 He handed them both the sandwiches which they took gratefully.

 "Cas we need bandages for Jack."

 "Yes of course." Cas ran off to grab the ones he knew were kept in dean's room. He brought them back to Sam who had finished his sandwich .

 "Jack can you take off your shirt please."

 Jack nodded before carefully taking it off and tossing it away.

 "Cas we need some water please."

 Cas ran off and returned a minute later with water and a rag. Sam smiled at him in thanks before taking the rag and wetting it. He then started to carefully clean the blood away and rinse Jack's wound. He then dried around it slowly before taking the bandages and wrapping up his wound. Once that was done, Sam turned to ask Cas to get a shirt for Jack, but he already had one and helped Jack get it on.

 "Jack are you ok?" Cas asked concerned.

 Jack curled up with his knees to his chest " this is all my fault. If I had just listened to you all -"

 "Hey," Sam interrupted laying a hand in his shoulder. " listen here. This is not your fault. This is nobody's fault and your not going to blame your self for things out of your control. "

 Jack sniffled "ok...do you mind if I call you dad?" He asked shyly.

 Sam looked shocked "of course not Jack. That would mean a lot to me. But I think you need some rest. With everything that's happened your basically human right now and you need sleep."

 Jack nodded then yawned. "Ok dad."

 Sam smiled before scoping him up and bringing him to his room. He played him down and smiled at his already sleeping form, He covered him up and left closing the door quietly.

Once he returned to the kitchen he spoke to Cas "we need to keep an eye on himhim, I have a feeling he might have some nightmares tonight."

 Cas nodded in agreement.

 "What's going on here?" Ketch entered the kitchen with Rowena right behind. " what happened to Dean? "

 "Michael got him," Sam said sadly.

 Suddenly Cas stumbled back from the table. He was jerking back and forth.

 " Cas? " Sam asked "what's-"

Cas wings flared open before his mouth opened in a silent scream. His back was bent slightly backward and his arms straight as a board before as suddenly as it started it stopped and he collapsed. Sam was the first to reach him. Rowena and Ketch surrounding him as well.

 "Cas!" Sam shook him slightly " Cas are you ok? What happened? "

Cas' eyes focused on him loosely, " A great evil has just been released. And I don't know if we can stop it."

 

...

 

 

 "Yes! Yes!" Michael yelled. " Yes! Come home Veronica! "

The middle of the portal flared as the bowl erupted in blue flame. It filled the entire circle until it was a raging bonfire that would have cooked Michael had he been human. Suddenly it died away and someone on their hands and knees appeared in the middle of the portal. It was clear that they had been tortured for they were basically scars and open wounds everywhere. 

Michael stepped forward carefully. "Veronica it's me. It's Michael. Do you remember me?"

 The person in the circle who hadn't moved sense they appeared, raised their head slowly. Unfocused brown eyes stared into Michaels now green ones.

 "Dad?"


	2. Chapter Two

Cas' eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped down even more, now unconscious. Sam huffed. Now  _both_ angels in the bunker were weak and unconscious.

 "Sam?" Rowena looked uneasily at him " what's he talking about? "

 "A great evil?" Ketch said nervously "what could be worse than Lucifer? What could possibly be worse than Michael?"

 "I don't know." Sam shook his head " but for now we need to lay him down and I'll tell you guys what happened with Dean and Lucifer and everything. "

Ketch and Rowena nodded. They headed out to the table, while Sam scooped up Cas and brought him to Cas' room. He would have put him in his room but Gabriel was in there and he didn't need to deal with that right now. Sam was already pissed at the archangel for being so stupid. He didn't need to be yelling in an empty room.

Sam reached Cas' and opened the door. He layed him down and covered him up. He then left, but before heading back to Rowena and Ketch he checked up on Jack who thankfully, was sleeping peacefully. He smiled at Jack's sleeping form before quietly closing the door and heading back to kitchen. He grabbed a few bottles of water before joining Ketch and Rowena. He sat down and their eyes turned to him intently.

 "Ok so here's what happened."

 

"Than Michael took over and left and me and Jack headed home and well here we are." Sam took a few drinks from his bottle as he watched  them both absorb the new information.

 "Lucifer is-he's dead?" Rowena said.

 Sam simply nodded and she laughed and laughed. Sam even smiled as it hit him as well.  _Lucifer is dead_. No more tricks for the devil. No more silver tongued words and evil plans. He's not coming back. Sam let out a laugh as well.  _He'_ _s not coming back. Not now, not_   **ever.**  Ketch smiled. Before they all sobered up to face the problem here.

 "So Michael is free and now we have some 'great evil' to worry about as well, honestly it's to damn much of a coincidence." Ketch smacked his fist against the table in anger.

 "I don't even want to think about that honestly." Sam admitted. " i mean we lost Dean, Michael has his true vessel, Jack's pretty much human and is vulnerable and Gabriel and Cas are both unconscious and only God knows when they'll wake up so I don't even know. "

Sam cleared his throat and stood up "Well I need to head to bed, and you guys should to honestly."

 Ketch and Rowena nodded before leaving. Sam went off to his room and layed down. He closed his eyes and prayed for God to come and help them, because he really didn't know what to do.

 

 

 ...

 

 "Dad?" The being in the circle slowly stood up. " what are you doing here?

She had short brown hair that didn't go down past her chin. It was matted and bloody. She was swaying on her feet and Michael ran forward to catch her. She fell heavily into his arms. He carefully lowered her as he sat down on his knees, and did the same for her so she could lean into him. He ran his hands through her hair and started singing softly healing her wounds.

Her eyes glowed silver and her wings flared out, but when he was done healing her, her wings disappeared and her eyes were once again their normal brown.

Michael held her back at arms length looking her over for more injuries "Veronica who did this to you?" He growled.

Veronica took a deep breath and let it out. "The angels. The bloody angels." She snarled. 

"The angels?" Michael said confused, then added angrily." you mean this world's angels? "

 "Yes," she pushed her hair out of her face " the portal was a success but I was very weak so I needed to rest before I could open it to let you all through. But the angels attacked me. Their were four of them and I couldn't beat them. " she looked down sadly "I was too weak father. "

 "Hey," He grabbed her chin "this was not your fault. What did they do to you?"

 " they made this sort of like pocket dimension and threw me in. It was made to be my own personal torture chamber. They said all Nephilim are abominations and must be destroyed but they couldn't kill me so they got rid of me. I must've been there for at least 200 years. "

" I was so scared when you didn't return. I'm sorry it took so long. Michael growled. " I'm going kill them all personally before I nuke this world. " 

Veronica laughed. "Dad we just need to kill the four that locked me away personally. The rest can die slow deaths by hunters once this world is in shambles. After all this is now are world, is it not?"

Michael smiled cruelly "you always were daddy's girl."

she kissed him on the cheek before standing up. "So I caught two names but I'm sure a quick trip to heaven will clear the rest up."

 Michael stood next to her. " what were their names? "

 "Uriel and Castiel." Veronica snapped her fingers and was suddenly dressed in jeans and a plain black t-shirt . Plus a trench coat that looked like a mini one of her father's when he was in his other vessel. And combat boots.

 "I know a Castiel." Michael said. "He's one of my vessels angel friends."

 Veronica smirked. "Heaven first then we'll visit Castiel. I'm sure he's missed me. Then we need to do plan Wings right father?"

 "Yes after heaven. I'm fact heaven might just become are new power source. Then you can open the portals so much easier."

 " Well what are we waiting for? To heaven! " she cried.

In a flap of wings they both were gone and their wasn't a trace that anybody had ever been there in the first place.

 

They arrived in heaven a few moments later. The second they hit ground Veronica's wings flared open and her eyes glowed at bright silver as she drunk in the power of heaven.

"Its very weak." She said after calming down. "There is barely anything sustaining heaven. We need to start plan Evac ASAP."

 " do you have the power? " he asked raising a brow.

 "We'll have to put a pause in the revenge gig but ya. I can do it for a few hours, but how about we meet the heavenly host first. I'm sure their just  _dying_ to meet you." Veronica laughed wickedly. "Or they soon will be."

They pushed open the gates and entered.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that for heaven your supposed to go through the sandbox and heaven is closed but I'm saying in this because their of a much higher power than the other angels the can enter without using the sandbox.

**Author's Note:**

> If you think that there's anything I need to tag do tell me please. Send me a comment or kudos i you like it please. Hope you enjoyed this is my first real fic so let's hope this works !  
> Also tell me what you thought? Was it interesting? Hope so! See ya soon! Sorry it was short. Will get longer ones as I go on.


End file.
